Painting the Roses Red
"Painting the Roses Red" is a song featured in Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland and Disney's Alice in Wonderland Jr., sung by the Queen of Hearts card minons when Alice first enters the garden. The cards try to explain to Alice why they are painting the roses red. The real reason is because the Queend of Hearts likes the roses red and the Cardsmen planted white roses, so they try to explain that the Queen will have them killed if they do not make them appear red. Lyrics Movie Cards: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread We're painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Oh, painting the roses red And many a tear we shed Because we know They'll cease to grow In fact, they'll soon be dead And yet we go ahead Painting the roses red Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Alice: Oh, pardon me But Mister Three Why must you paint them red? [Speech] Cards: Huh? Oh! Three: Well, the fact is, Miss We planted the white roses by mistake, And... Cards: The Queen she likes 'em red If she saw white instead, Two: She'd raise a fuss Ace: And each of us Cards: Would quickly lose his head [Speech] Alice: Goodness! Cards: Since this is the part we dread We're painting the roses red [Speech] Alice: Oh, Dear! Then let me help you Alice: Painting the roses red All: We're painting the roses red Don't tell the Queen what you have seen Or say that's what we said But we're painting the roses red Alice: Yes, painting the roses red Two: Not pink Ace: Not green Alice: Not aquamarine All: We're painting the roses red! Reprise (Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?) The Queen of Hearts: Who's been painting my roses red? Who's been painting my roses red?! Who dares to paint with vulgar paint The royal flower bed For painting my roses red Someone will lose his head 2 of Clubs: Oh no! Your Majesty, please! It's all his fault! 3 of Diamonds: Not me, Your Grace, the Ace! The Ace! Queen of Hearts: You? Ace of Spades: No! Two! Queen of Hearts: The Deuce you say? 2 of Clubs: Not me, the Tres! [Speech] Queen of Hearts: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!! Cards: They're going to lose their heads For painting the roses red It serves them right They planted white But roses should be red Oh, they're going to lose their heads... [Speech] Queen of Hearts: SILENCE!!! Stage adaptation Cards: Painting the roses red, We're painting the roses red. We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread. We're painting the roses red, We're painting the roses red. One: Oh, painting the roses red Two: and many a tear we shed Three: because we know Four: they'll cease to grow Cardsmen: in fact they'll soon be dead. and yet we go ahead painting the roses Group 1: red. Group 2: Painting roses, painting roses, painting roses, painting roses. Alice: Painting the roses red, they're painting the roses red. Oh pardon me but Mister Three why must you paint them red? Cardsmen: Stop!!! Three: At first we planted white 'cause we thought that it uas right One: (and we hadn't even come upon this song) Two: But now we're in a pickle Four: For the royal mind is fickle Cardsmen: And it turned out that we were wrong. The Queen she likes 'em red and if she saw white instead she'd raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head Alice: Oh my! Cardsmen: Since this is a thought we dread we're Group 1: painting the roses red. Group 2: painting the roses Painting roses, painting roses. Group 1: Painting the roses red, Group 2: Painting the roses red, Group 1: We're painting the roses red, Don't tell the Queen what you have seen or Group 2: Were painting the roses red, red, red, red, or Cardsmen: say that's what we said, we're painting the roses red, One: not pink, Two: not green, Alice: not aquamarine... Group 1: We're painting the roses red! Stage Reprise Queen of Hearts: Who's been painting my roses red? All: Who's been painting her roses red? Queen of Hearts: Who dares to taint with vulgar paint the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head! 2 of Clubs: Your majesty please! It's all his fault! 3 of Diamonds: Not me, Your Grace, the Ace! The Ace! Queen of Hearts: You? It was you! Ace of Spades: Oh no, it was the Two! Queen of Hearts: The Deuce you say? 2 of Clubs: Not me, the Tres! Queen of Hearts: That's enough numerical stuff! Enough of your scarlets and crimson vermillions and rouges and cherries and reds! Off with your heads! All: You're going to lose your heads, You're going to lose your heads, For painting the roses red! Category:Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland songs Category:Silly songs Category:Alice in Wonderland